University lectures captured on video are very popular with students, especially in engineering and science. Studies have shown that students see great value in being able to access lecture videos in order to make up missed classes and review material prior to exams. This value is causing many western universities to adopt some version of lecture capture, even though traditional lecture capture and digital delivery is a hassle for the lecturer and expensive for the university.
Traditional video capture requires specially equipped lecture rooms (cameras, microphones, presentation capture) and sometimes a trained video photographer or editor. The resulting videos are edited and uploaded to the web (entailing hosting, access and management costs). This of course severely limits the number of lectures that are captured in any semester. So even universities that have adopted lecture capture can provide students with access to only a very limited set of lectures.